Akuma (Tekken)
|-|Base= |-|Shin Akuma= Summary Akuma (悪魔 Akuma, "Devil"), also known as Gouki in Japan, is a guest character appearing only in Tekken 7: Fated Retribution as a major character in the story mode, in which he aims to kill Heihachi and Kazuya in order to fulfill Kazumi's request. He can be also fought as a secret final boss to the game's arcade mode. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, possibly High 6-A | 7-A, possibly High 6-A Name: Akuma (Gouki in Japan) Origin: Tekken, Originally from Street Fighter Gender: Male Age: From 50s to 60 years old. Classification: Demonic Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Aura, Ki Manipulation (Can enhance the strength of his attacks, channel his Ki into powerful attacks once in a while, such as gaining the height from Shouryuuken or spinning during the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku and imbue his Hadouken with the power of fire), Martial Arts, Teleportation, Soul Destruction (Via Raging Demon), Intangibility, Transformation(into his Shin Form) | Enhanced physical stats and ki manipulation. Attack Potency: City level, possibly Multi-Continent level (evenly matched with Base Heihachi and Base Kazuya, with the latter going in his Devil Form as the fight continued) | Mountain level, possibly Multi-Continent level (Fought evenly against an exhausted True Devil Kazuya, as Kazuya had a previous battle with Heihachi not long ago, their final clash caused a volcano to erupt) Speed: FTL (Can keep up with Base Heihachi and Base Kazuya, with the latter going in his Devil Form as the fight continued) | FTL+ (Can keep up with True Devil Kazuya in battle and reacted to his laser beam at close range, which is this fast) Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class K Striking Strength: City Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class | Mountain Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class Durability: City level, possibly Multi-Continent level (Took hits from Base Heihachi and Base Kazuya, with latter going in his Devil Form as the fight continued) | Mountain level, possibly Mult-Continet level (Took many attacks from True Devil Kazuya) Stamina: Very high (Has never shown exhaustion in a fight) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with projectiles. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Gifted (Very skilled combatant) Weaknesses: None notable. Feats: * Managed to easily keep up with and defeat Base Heihachi. * Survived Dr. Abel´s satellite beam. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shin Transformation: Akuma's main Transformation to his true form, it makes him physically far stronger than he is at his base level. * Gohadoken: An enhanced version of Hadoken. While the Hadoken is a life-threatening technique, the lethality of the Gohadoken is increased since the Satsui no Hado is being embraced. * Zanku Hadoken: Performed in the same as a regular Hadoken, albeit in midair. Akuma thrusts his hands and fires an airborne Hadoken, which is in an angled down direction. * Shakunetsu Hadoken: A unique Hadoken since it is imbued with the power of fire, Akuma can launch from one to three. * Goshoryuken: An enhanced version of his Shoryuken, this technique can be used only by those that have mastered the assassination art. * Tatsumaki Zankukyaku: Akuma jumps in the air and executes a spinning kick combo attack. * Hyakkishu: Akuma leaps forward and jumps high into the air. * Ashura Senku: Akuma assumes his stance, glows red, then lifts one knee and "glides" along to another location. * Messatsu Gou Hadou: A stronger purple version of the Shinku Hadoken can be used in the air as well as on the ground. * Raging Demon: Akuma glides towards the opponent and grabs them. Before anything else can be seen, the screen blacks out as the character is relentlessly beaten. The Raging Demon is a very powerful and fatally dangerous technique taught by Goutetsu. This move usually allows Akuma to easily defeat or kill the opponent, the basis of the attack is said to be linked to karmic forces, channeling an infernal punishment in which the weight of sins and evil the victim has committed destroys their soul. This attack cannot work on artificial life forms or people who lack souls, and it is often through the latter method that some characters have survived its wrath. * Wrath of the Raging Demon: Or called Shin Shun Goku Satsu, it is a more powerful variant of the Raging Demon. Key: Base | Shin Akuma Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tekken Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Acrobats Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6